Let Me Reassure You
by WolfGirl1331
Summary: A different take on the events of 'The Don't in the Do'. What if Brennan was more upset than she seemed? How would Booth help her feel better? Rated M.


**I really enjoyed 'The Don't in the Do' episode, however, I felt inspired to do something a bit different with it, and to write about things that we're never likely to see on the show, hence the rating! ;) I hope you enjoy it. Reviews would be very much appreciated. **

"Bones!" Booth called out to Brennan from the kitchen, "Come on, we're gonna be late!"

Booth sighed and turned his attention back to his daughter, who was cooing happily from her position in her car seat. This was the third morning in a row when Brennan had been running late, something which was very out of character for her. Booth hadn't thought anything of it at first, but now it seemed to be becoming a pattern.

Booth looked up as Brennan rushed into the room, laden with a number of shirts of varying patterns and colors.

"Which one should I wear?" She asked urgently, looking at him as if he ought to have an answer right away.

Booth hesitated. Women's fashion wasn't exactly his specialty, however, the look on Brennan's face told him that he had better give it his best shot.

"Eh ... the green one?"

A look of irritation crossed Brennan's face, as she cocked her head to the side and her shoulders slumped. Booth tried to backtrack.

"Okay, not the green one. How about the red one, then? You look great in red."

Brennan sighed, "Not right now, I don't."

"What do you mean?" Booth asked, confused. Brennan didn't normally express feelings of doubt about her appearance. On the contrary, she had always been very confident in that regard.

"It doesn't matter, Booth," Brennan replied, her tone somewhat deflated, "I'll just throw something on and we'll head to work."

Before Booth could say anything further, Brennan had turned around and headed back to their bedroom.

Booth rubbed his jaw as he stared after her, a look of concern crossing his face. Christine gurgled and kicked her legs impatiently. Booth moved back to stand beside her and gently stroked her cheek.

"Hold your horses there, little one. Looks like Mommy's having a few issues this morning."

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Having finally arrived at the Jeffersonian, Booth and Brennan took Christine down to day care. During the car journey, Booth had tried to make casual conversation with Brennan. However, she had been too preoccupied to fully engage with him, giving only one or two word answers to his comments.

While Brennan took Christine over to the day care director to check her in for the day, Booth glanced casually around the center. On the other side of the room, he caught sight of Angela and Hodgins, who had just dropped off their son, Michael.

"Hey, Hodgins, Angela!" Booth waved over to them.

The couple walked up to him, arm in arm, smiling happily.

"Morning, Booth," Hodgins replied.

"Hi, Studly," Angela grinned flirtatiously, "you're looking very handsome as usual."

Booth grinned, always amused by Angela's sassy personality.

"You're looking particularly lovely yourself this morning, Angela."

Unfortunately for Booth, Brennan had chosen that particular moment to walk over to the group, and had heard him giving Angela a compliment. She came up beside him and addressed her friends, effectively ignoring Booth.

"Good morning, Angela, Hodgins. Christine is settled now, so, if you don't mind, I should get up to the lab."

With that, Brennan turned on her heel and strode towards the door. Smiling politely at a confused Angela and Hodgins, Booth quickly ran to catch up with Brennan. Grabbing her arm and gently pulling her to a stop, Booth looked at her intently while Brennan sighed and tried to avoid his gaze.

"Hey, what's wrong, Bones?"

"It's nothing, Booth," Brennan insisted, "I just have a lot of work to do today, and I would like to get started."

Booth looked at her doubtfully, "Somehow I don't think that's it. Listen, does this have something to do with what happened back at the house? I'm sorry I wasn't much help, but, you know I think you look good in anything."

Brennan smiled in acknowledgement, although she didn't seem convinced.

"Yes, Booth, you have mentioned that you find my physical appearance appealing on numerous occasions. I apologize for my attitude this morning. In future I will determine what outfit I wish to wear the evening before, to avoid causing us to be late."

Booth took her hand, trying to reassure her.

"It's fine, Bones, don't worry about it, okay? You take as long as you like to get ready. I just want you to feel comfortable."

Brennan nodded, "Thank you, Booth. Now, I really should be getting to the lab."

Brennan dropped Booth's hand and walked past him out of the day care center.

Booth sighed, now more than a little concerned about the woman he loved. Having observed Brennan's exit, Angela and Hodgins approached him.

Angela spoke first, "Hey, what was that all about? Is Bren okay?"

Booth looked into her concerned eyes, "To be honest, I'm not really sure."

He glanced over to where Christine was being attended to by one of the day care supervisors, mulling over an idea which was slowly beginning to form in his mind. He turned back to his friends.

"I think I might have an idea of how to make her feel better, but I'm gonna need a bit of help."

Hodgins nodded, "Sure, whatever we can do to help out Dr. B."

Booth smiled gratefully, "I was supposed to pick up Christine tonight and take her home while Bones works late. Would you two mind watching her instead? I think Bones and I need a night to ourselves."

A salacious grin crossed Angela's face, "Looking to have a little fun, eh Studly?"

Booth grinned back, "Something like that, yeah."

"Well in that case," Angela nudged Booth's arm playfully, "we'd be glad to take care of Christine, wouldn't we, hon?"

Hodgins chuckled, "Sure man, no problem!"

"Thanks guys," Booth replied gratefully.

The three of them turned to head out the door, but not before Angela commented, "You know what this means, Booth. Whenever Hodgins and I need a babysitter for the night so we can have our own fun, we're gonna come to you!"

Booth chuckled and rolled his eyes as he pushed the door open for them, "Sure thing, Angela."

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Brennan sighed and rolled her neck from side to side in exhaustion as she walked through the door of the house she shared with Booth and their daughter. While she had accomplished a great deal that day, the work had left her tired and worn out. She had also been preoccupied with uncomfortable thoughts throughout the day. While she didn't doubt that Booth's compliment to Angela had been completely innocent, Brennan couldn't help feeling unsettled by the situation. Before she had given birth to Christine, Brennan had never had any issues with her appearance, always believing herself to be a beautiful woman with many appealing qualities that men found attractive. Things had changed recently, however. Now, the only man whose opinion of her body really mattered was Booth, and, no matter how many times he insisted that she looked great and that he loved her, she couldn't help feeling less attractive than she had prior to becoming pregnant.

Brennan sighed again, placing her bags on the counter. It was then that she noticed the smell of something cooking. Moving through into the kitchen area, she found Booth, dressed only in his navy blue bathrobe, putting the finishing touches to a candlelit dinner setting on the table. Noticing her entrance, Booth grinned at her, placing the bottle of red wine he had in his hand onto the table.

"Hey, Bones. I hope you're hungry."

A curious smile crossed Brennan's face as she walked slowly towards the table, "What is this, Booth?"

Booth moved round the table and came up to her, taking her hands in his, "Well, I got the feeling today that maybe you're feeling a bit unhappy with the way you look right now, so I wanted us to have a night alone to try and cheer you up."

Brennan frowned, "Alone? Where is Christine?"

"Don't worry," Booth reassured her, "Angela and Hodgins are looking after her tonight. A favor I think we'll be returning in the near future."

Brennan nodded, hesitating slightly before replying, "I appreciate this, Booth, but it isn't necessary. I'm fine."

Booth lifted one of his hands and tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear, while his other hand moved to encircle her waist.

"No, you're not. We're a couple now, Bones. You're supposed to tell me when something's bothering you. I know you're probably thinking that being self-conscious about your body isn't rational, since you know that you'll get your pre-baby shape back once you're able to work out again."

Brennan nodded, Booth was right. She had tried to convince herself that her current situation was not permanent, and that her physique would return to its prior state once she resumed her fitness regime. However, that didn't help how she felt presently.

Booth spoke again, his voice low and gentle, forcing Brennan to look at him. She gasped when she saw the intensity there, fuelled by his desire to make her believe what he was telling her.

"But, what I'm guessing you haven't taken into account is how great you look now, and the amazing reason that your body has changed."

Brennan frowned slightly in confusion, but did not attempt to interrupt.

"Tell me, Bones, what do you see when you look in the mirror, what is it that bothers you?"

Brennan looked at her feet for a moment, and then raised her eyes to Booth's, taking a deep breath before answering.

"I see that my breasts are much larger than they were, and are no longer in proportion to the rest of my body. I see that my waist has expanded, and that my stomach has lost its muscle definition."

Booth smiled and placed his other hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"You know what I see? I see that your breasts are larger because they're holding the milk that gives our daughter the food that she needs. I see that your waist is wider because you had to gain some extra weight to nourish her while she was growing, and then later had to be able to push her into the world. And I see that your stomach muscles aren't as tight as they were, because they had to make room for our baby to live until she was ready to come out and join us."

Brennan's eyes were tearing up as Booth continued, "I loved the way you looked before you had Christine, Bones, and I'll love the way you'll look when you get back into shape. But, right now, I think you're absolutely gorgeous, and, every time I look at you, I think about our beautiful daughter, and I love you even more."

Feeling a surge of affection overcome her, Brennan grabbed the back of Booth's neck and pulled him down into a fierce and passionate kiss, which Booth returned with equal fervor. Pulling away after a few moments, Brennan relaxed into Booth's embrace.

"Thank you, Booth," she murmured against his shoulder, "I love you."

Booth smiled and hugged her tightly, "I love you, too. I want you to be able to relax and enjoy this time with Christine. If getting back to running and your karate classes is what you want to do, then that's great, but take your time, okay? There's no rush."

Brennan nodded, pulling back slightly to look at him. What she saw in his eyes was his genuine admiration and love for her, and she felt her doubts and insecurities rapidly diminishing, chased away by his words and his affectionate gaze.

A pinging sound from the oven shook them from their reverie, and Booth grinned.

"Now, how about some dinner, then we can continue with our evening."

Brennan smiled at him, "What else do you have planned?"

Booth ran his hand down her back seductively, "You'll see. Why don't you go and slip into something more comfortable, and I'll put the food out."

Giving her another lingering kiss, Booth released her and headed into the kitchen.

Brennan caught herself smiling again, feeling more loved and reassured than she had in quite some time. Moving into the bedroom, Brennan quickly divested herself of her work clothes, and, after a moment's indecision, opted to don her own bathrobe.

Walking back out into the dining area, Brennan found the table filled with bread, salad, and what looked like a vegetable casserole. Booth smiled when he saw what she was wearing and gestured for her to sit down.

They ate in mostly comfortable silence, something that a demanding two-month-old seldom made possible, taking advantage of the time they had to themselves.

After they were finished and Booth had cleared away their plates, he kissed Brennan on the cheek, and asked her to wait there while he took care of something.

Curious but willing to indulge him, Brennan sat resting her head in her hand, gazing peacefully out of the window.

Booth returned a few minutes later, and, without a word, took her hand and led her through into their bathroom. Brennan was surprised, having expected to be led into the bedroom, but was even more surprised when she saw what awaited her.

The spacious bathroom had been filled with numerous candles of varying sizes, which cast their gentle hue across the large bath which had been filled with water. Brennan inhaled the aroma rising with the steam, realizing that Booth had used some of her relaxing lavender bath soak.

Brennan gasped when she felt Booth's hands slip around her waist to the tie of her bathrobe, tugging it gently until it gave way, causing the robe to fall open and expose her body to his touch. Brennan sighed in contentment as her head fell back against his chest, her eyes closing as she was swept up in the sensations of Booth's hands gently caressing across her stomach.

Slowly and sensually, those hands moved upwards, lightly skimming her breasts on their journey to her shoulders, where they pulled the edges of her robe further apart, and slipped the garment down her arms, allowing it to fall to the floor behind her.

The feel of the soft material gliding across her skin and Booth's hot breath against her now bare shoulder caused Brennan to shiver, and sent sharp pulses of warm and delicious desire pounding between her legs.

Booth stepped back from her then, and Brennan moaned in frustration at the loss of contact. It only took a moment for Booth to return, however. Now as naked as herself, having removed his own robe, he pulled Brennan flush up against him. A deep and satisfied groan emanated from within Brennan's chest as she felt Booth's prominent erection push against the small of her back. Her hands fumbled behind her looking for purchase, and she smiled when she found Booth's hips, grasping onto his skin and tugging him closer to her. Booth grunted and jerked in response to the movement, before allowing his hips to rock against her in a circular motion, causing Brennan to shudder with excitement.

Slowly, Booth turned her around in his arms, taking her mouth in a deep and languorous kiss that made Brennan feel light headed. His arms steadied her, and she lazily opened her eyes to find him smiling tenderly at her. Booth glanced briefly at the bathtub, and Brennan took the hint, placing first one leg and then the other into the warm water, before lowering herself down so that she was submerged to just above her breasts.

Booth was momentarily distracted from joining her by the sight of her full breasts bobbing gently in the water. He dragged his gaze up to her face, and the lustrous look in her eyes was enough to propel him forward. He climbed into the tub and sat in behind her, spreading his legs so that he could pull her close up against his chest.

The water sloshed against the sides of the tub as Brennan pushed herself closer still, trapping Booth's straining erection against her back, forcing a groan from his throat. Recovering himself, Booth raised his hands to Brennan's breasts, fondling them gently, his thumbs brushing against her nipples, causing her breath to hitch in her throat.

The combined sensations of the warmth and sensuousness of the water against her skin and Booth's gentle ministrations were highly erotic, and Brennan allowed her head to fall backwards with a contented sigh, exposing the column of her neck to Booth's eager lips.

While he continued to drop kisses up and down her neck, Booth's hands drifted downwards to her stomach, taking his time to stroke and knead the muscles there, silently communicating to Brennan his love for her extra curves.

Brennan smiled and turned her head to meet his lips in another passionate kiss, one hand twining upwards to pull Booth's head closer to hers, silently expressing her gratitude for his gesture.

Without breaking the kiss, Booth reached down and slipped his fingers between Brennan's legs and into her folds, wet with more than the water in the tub, and rubbed slowly in circles, causing her hips to undulate and a deeply satisfied moan to pass between her lips and into his mouth, still greedily kissing her.

While his free hand gently caressed her left breast, Booth allowed the middle finger of his other hand to press against Brennan's opening, where it gained entrance easily, and began thrusting in and out in a regular rhythm. Breaking the kiss, Brennan moaned and rocked her hips hard against Booth's hand, urging him on.

Eager to oblige, Booth slipped another finger in to join the first, while the heel of his hand ground against Brennan's clit. She cried out in pleasure, squeezing her eyes shut and resting her forehead against Booth's, panting as he increased the rhythm of his fingers.

Booth could feel that she was close to the edge, as he felt the first rippling of her orgasm along her inner walls. Brennan was now panting harder, her hips moving at a rapid pace against his hand, desperately straining towards her release.

With the hand that still fondled her breast, Booth rolled Brennan's nipple between his thumb and forefinger, and squeezed lightly.

It was enough to send Brennan tumbling into ecstasy, crying out and moaning in exquisite pleasure as her body was overcome by waves upon waves of delicious sensation.

Booth continued the movements of his hands until Brennan relaxed against him, completely spent, eyes closed and smiling in complete satisfaction. Booth allowed her to remain like that for several minutes, listening to her breathing slowly return to normal, as he soothed and caressed her heated skin underneath the water.

Presently, Brennan opened her eyes and tilted her head up to look at him, satisfaction still evident in her face. Booth leant down and kissed her gently, feeling his erection throb against her back. While he wanted her desperately, he was content that they take their time tonight.

Brennan, on the other hand, seemed to have other ideas. Easing herself from Booth's embrace, she stood up and stepped sideways out of the tub, turning and extending her hand to him, indicating that he should do the same. Booth took her hand and got out of the tub as well, feeling a shiver of anticipation run up his spine at what he knew would be coming next.

Brennan released his hand for a moment, moving around the room and stopping at each of the candles to blow out the flame, the sensuous pursing of her lips only fueling Booth's own fire that was burning through his veins.

Having finished her task, Brennan moved towards him across the now darkened room, reaching for his hand and pulling him out into their bedroom, where Brennan lay down on the bed, opening her arms invitingly.

Normally a great lover of foreplay, Booth was nonetheless very grateful that Brennan was content with their activities in the tub, and was as anxious as he was to get on to the main event.

Booth climbed onto the bed and settled himself between Brennan's legs, both of them still slick from the bath water. A few droplets of water rolled down the side of Booth's face and landed on Brennan's lips. Her tongue darted out sensuously to catch them, and Booth could wait no longer.

Bracing himself on his hands, he positioned his straining erection against Brennan's opening, and thrust home in one smooth motion, drawing a deep groan from them both.

Brennan hooked her legs around Booth's back and began rotating her hips in encouragement. Booth took the hint and began a steady rhythm, thrusting in and out of her at an increasingly frenzied pace. The desire he had been suppressing all evening in favor of satisfying Brennan's now burst from him uncontrollably, to the point where Booth could only surrender to his desperate urges and trust that Brennan would be there with him.

And of course, she was. Looking down at Brennan, Booth saw the same passionate need reflected in his lover's eyes, and felt an overwhelming rush of love for this woman who had finally given him her heart after so many years of waiting.

Feeling his climax rapidly approaching, Booth leant down to whisper in her ear the words he only ever used in the privacy of their bedroom, "I love you, _Temperance_."

Brennan threw her head back and gasped in ecstasy, the familiar endearment having pushed her over the edge, closely followed by Booth who yelled out her name once more and spilled himself deep inside her welcoming walls, now spasming with her own pleasure.

For a time afterwards, the only sounds to be heard in the room were the labored breathing and occasional whispered words of the two lovers, lying satiated and content in each other's arms.

After a while, the whispers faded into silence, and only their deep and regular breathing could be heard as they fell into a satisfied slumber, both safe in the knowledge that they had reaffirmed their love for one another in the most ancient of ways.

**I really hope you liked this story. I got so into writing it that I sat here and wrote the whole thing in one sitting, so now my back is killing me and I ran out of caffeine several hours ago, so I am rather tired now that it's almost 4am, but I hope you'll agree it was worth it! I would be so grateful if you would leave a review. Thank you. **


End file.
